<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And The Rain Still Falls by BornToFly02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113956">And The Rain Still Falls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToFly02/pseuds/BornToFly02'>BornToFly02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Downpour [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catalina Flores Bashing, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Good Friend Roy Harper, Good Parent Dick Grayson, Hurt Dick Grayson, Mentioned Catalina Flores, Parent Roy Harper, Past Rape/Non-con, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Protective Donna Troy, Protective Roy Harper, Romani Dick Grayson, Single Parent Dick Grayson, Teen Titans as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:16:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToFly02/pseuds/BornToFly02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot had changed over the years, but when Roy doesn't hear from Dick or Nightwing for nearly a month, of course he goes to check on him.</p><p>Nothing could've prepared him for what he finds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catalina Flores/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson &amp; Roy Harper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Downpour [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And The Rain Still Falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: Discussion of past rape and the results of said incident. Description of slight disassociation, anxiety, etc.</p><p>If you feel uncomfortable, distressed, or triggered at any point, please just stop reading. There's nothing too graphic (at least, I don't think) but better safe than sorry.</p><p>Take care of your mental health.</p><p>Also, there is swearing. Just FYI.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy made sure his full uniform was packed in a duffle bag to bring with him before leaving for Bludhaven. Artemis had agreed to babysit Lian for a few days so he didn't have to worry about anything happening to his daughter while he's away.</p><p>When he reached Nightwing's chosen city, the rain is pouring down so hard it almost looks like snow under the light of the streetlamps.</p><p>The apartment building that Dick is staying in looks just as run down as most of the others in the forsaken city but Roy ignores it in favour of hiding his bike and making his way up to his old friend's home.</p><p>The door was locked but Roy had long since been given a key. Near all the child vigilantes had a tight bond even to this day. The shared experiences and double lives meant that they leaned rather heavily on each other. Even their mentors could only guess at the experiences their children faced. So much responsibility at such young ages had a great effect on them. Roy himself had struggled with addiction for a while and it had been his fellow child heroes and his daughter that helped him get his shit together.</p><p>Dick was definitely far from the picture of mental health. He ate mostly cereal, often went days without sleep, and ignored his trauma in favour of helping his loved ones with theirs. That’s why the original Teen Titans, Roy, Donna, Wally, Lilith, and Garth, made a conscious effort to check in with the bird regularly.</p><p>They’d found their friend in many different states in the past. He’s been passed out on the floor, lying on the kitchen table, curled up in his closet, and more. This was the first time Roy ever found Dick with a baby.</p><p>As soon as the door was open, he could hear it crying.</p><p>Carefully following the noise, the archer found Nightwing sitting wedged in a corner of his bedroom, a small yellow bundle in his arms. His blue eyes stared blankly across the room. He didn't even react to Roy's presence.</p><p>"Dick?"</p><p>Dick takes a deep, shaky breath but doesn't speak.</p><p>"Dick I-. Who's baby is that?"</p><p>Hazy blue eyes trailed there way over to Roy.</p><p>"...mine."</p><p>The ginger ran a hand through his hair, huffing a deep breath. Whatever was happening, it wasn't going to be easy and he'd most likely need help from the rest of their little hero family but first he needed to make sure Dick was in a stable enough condition before stepping out to call the others.</p><p>"Do you... know who the mother is."</p><p>The Romani boy's face paled and he looked a little like he was going to be sick even as he nodded.</p><p>"I-" he chocked slightly, pulling the baby closer, bouncing them lightly in his arms, calming the child. "I wanted to put it behind. Hardly remember. Didn't think."</p><p>His words were choppy, his accent coming out slightly even while his tone remained hollow.</p><p>"Know I didn't want it."</p><p>Roy's blood turned to ice in his veins. Dick Grayson, Nightwing, the first Robin. His little brother. Was raped.</p><p>"Told her no. I'm poison. Said no. Just wanted to go home. Wash away the blood. Was raining. Didn't do anything though. Couldn't wash her away. Rain just kept pouring."</p><p>A very strong part of him wanted to find the woman who did it. Wanted to hurt her for what she did. He would've done it, if he didn't have to deal with a seemingly dissociating Dick and a still whimpering baby.</p><p>"Alright. Alright so-. Dammit. Okay, first, I need you to snap out of it. This is a sucky situation, I know, but there's a baby so I need you to get your head on straight for ten, twenty minutes tops. Can you do that for me baby bird?"</p><p>Roy watched his pseudo brother take several deep, calming breaths. With each one, he seemed to tighten the fraying seams holding his emotions under control. Finally, he was able to look the archer in the eye, his usual determined air returned.</p><p>"I won't get rid of him. I'm keeping him."</p><p>Roy held up his arms as though in surrender.</p><p>"Got it. There's one less decision to make. Now, do you have anything to actually take care of him? When did you find out about him?"</p><p>"Uh, about four hours ago? Maybe? She went into gave birth and sent a message soon after he was born. Can't take care of a baby in jail. Don't want him with her anyways."</p><p>"Dick, hey. Stay with me. What's his name?"</p><p>"I- I don't know."</p><p>He looked down at his son, looking very out of his depth, but also a little in awe. He was only 18, partway through police training, and here was this baby. This tiny little life that was relying on him. As a hero, he saved lives everyday. He was constantly responsible for the lives of others, it wasn't something new but for whatever reason, it felt so much bigger.</p><p>"She didn't name him. I don't know-"</p><p>Roy strolled forward cautiously and crouched in front of the acrobat.</p><p>"Well, I can tell you one thing. He looks like a Grayson to me."</p><p>Dick smiled at that. Not one of his trademark megawatt grins, but it was still genuine.</p><p>"How about... John. John Peter Grayson."</p><p>Roy raised an eyebrow though the smile pulling at his lips betrayed his joy.</p><p>"Bet Jay would be happy with that."</p><p>"Either he'd be happy or he'd hate it." Dick snorted.</p><p>Roy smirked, knowing that was an accurate assessment and for a moment allowed himself to reflect. Dick had a son. This should've been a celebration. Everyone gathering on a bright, sunny day with presents and balloons. Instead, the new father was left close to a breakdown. At least for Roy with Lian, he'd been with her mother for a while. Dick's little bundle of joy was born of trauma.</p><p>"Well, do you want me to call one of the others? Get them to bring some things?"</p><p>Dick was silent for a moment, focusing on comforting his son as he organized his thoughts.</p><p>"Get Wally to bring supplies. Get Donna here, please."</p><p>The second part was said quieter but Roy nodded and stood.</p><p>"C'mon, why don't you two get comfy up on the bed while I make the calls."</p><p>He helped the father and son up and to the bed (which predictably looked like it hadn't been slept in in days) and left the room, leaving the door open a crack like he does for his daughter. He could still see the baby lying on the bed, the eighteen year old father curled carefully around him.</p><p>"Hey Donna, any chance you could head to Bludhaven? ...I was thinking about now, Dick needs help. ...Yeah I'm already here. I called you first, Wally is next on the list. Got some shopping for him to do first. ...It'll make sense when you get here, it's not exactly something to say over the phone. ...Thanks, see you soon."</p><p>Hanging up, he moved to check on the Graysons. Seeing them in the same position as before, he moved away and dialed the next number.</p><p>"Wally, I need a favour. Well, Dick needs a favour. ...Y- Hey- Wally! ...Shut up for two seconds! You need to go buy some things and bring them to Dick's apartment in Blud. AND I need you to not ask questions, just do it. ...You'll find out when you get here. ...You need to get a crib, some diapers, some onzies, baby bottles, formula, receiving blankets, and a soother. ...I'm not saying anything until you're here. ...A changing table would actually be really good but for the moment a changing pad will be fine. ...Just get it quickly Wally."</p><p>Roy sighed as he hung up. He loved his speedster brother, he really did, but sometimes interaction with Wally took a lot of energy.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Thanks to the wonder of Zeta tubes, Donna was there before long, instantly turning on Roy.</p><p>"Where is he?"</p><p>"He's in his room, but first you should know, there's a baby."</p><p>The amazon stared at him for a moment.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>"Dick has a baby. The mother is Tarantula."</p><p>"That crazy bitch? Why the hell would he-?"</p><p>Roy looked at her meaningfully, praying that she wouldn't make him say it.</p><p>"So she-"</p><p>"Yeah. He really needs you right now Donna. I can help with the baby but we all know you're the best when it comes to emotions."</p><p>"Second best, after Dick. Of course, he can't exactly support himself." She sighed. "Alright, anything else I should know going in?"</p><p>"Dick wants to keep the baby. He made that very clear before I had the chance to even suggest otherwise."</p><p>"Ohh-kay..."</p><p>Donna massaged her temples for a moment before pulling herself together. Her own anger at the circumstances didn't matter at the moment, Dick was the important one.</p><p>Walking calmly to the partially closed bedroom door, she knocked lightly before letting herself in.</p><p>"Hey Dickie, heard some shit's gone down recently."</p><p>"Language." He reprimanded absently, not taking his eyes off the infant, who slept peacefully beside him.</p><p>The young woman carefully lowered herself to lie on her side facing her old friend. The baby stayed between them.</p><p>"I'm gonna be okay you know." he muttered even as his hand moved to gently brush against his son's cheek.</p><p>"I know you will, you always are. I just need you to know that we're here for you until then and after."</p><p>Blue eyes shifted to meet her gaze gratefully.</p><p>"I know. I'm so glad you're here. When I called Roy, I was in shock. All I could really think was, 'Roy has a kid, he'll know what to do'. Heck, I didn't even get any warning. I was called to the prison with no info and they just handed him to me."</p><p>His voice got a little hysterical but he didn't seem like he was losing it.</p><p>"What's his name?"</p><p>"I- his birth certificate was left without a name so, I picked uh- I picked John Peter Grayson."</p><p>Donna smiled sadly as her friend blushed slightly.</p><p>"I'm sure Jason would love that."</p><p>Dick smirked.</p><p>"That's what Roy said."</p><p>"Well, Roy was right."</p><p>Jason had died a little over a year ago, not long before the mess with Blockbuster. The Titans had seen the toll his little brother's death took on Dick. It made sense that the first Robin would name his son at least partially after his first little brother.</p><p>Donna heard the familiar crackle of a speedster and rolled off the bed.</p><p>"Come on, I think Wally just arrived. Figure we should introduce him to the newest family member."</p><p>Dick smiled and sat up before lifting the swaddled baby into his arms. Just having that gentle weight in his arms was a comfort.</p><p>"Yeah, let's go."</p><p>It wasn't going to be easy, he was an eighteen year old living alone in Bludhaven with a day old baby. But at least the Titans had his back.</p><p>Outside, the rain still fell but now he was able to ignore it in favour of being with his family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, so I feel like this was a pretty shitty fic. There are probably a ton of grammar/sentence structure mistakes in there but oh well.<br/>I'm thinking of making this into a series of short fics (like I don't have enough of those going already), let me know what you think, I've already got an idea for another fic in this same universe thing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>